shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Robert D. Wynn/Personality and Relationships
Personality Wynn has a very positive personality, usually smiling when he's around his crew. He is usually happy and easy going, unless someone he loves or he feels is important is threatened. When one of his crewmates is in danger, he goes into a near-unstoppable rage that can only be stopped if he defeats his enemy or he is submerged in water. He is usually very sensible and level-headed, though he is easily distracted and tends to goof off. His demeanor is usually that of a child, being rather silly at times, especially around Mako and Duncan. Wynn likes to go on adventures, however dangerous they may be, usually against the will of some of his crew mates. Due to his fearlessness, he usually the first one into battle, followed by his friends, trying to contain him. Despite being very fun-loving, Wynn can be very stubborn and tends to be a little immature about things. He and Jera butt heads often as Wynn feels the need to be in charge and Jera doesn't like taking orders from people. Relationships Crew Wynn has a good relationship with his crew mates, joking around and having fun with them on their ship. In battle, however, he is shown to be a very good leader and strategist. He also has excellent teamwork with each of his crew mates. He cares deeply about them, and is willing to die in order to ensure their safety. Chezamík Wynn is very fond of Chezamík, being that she is the first crew member, he connects most easily with her. She seems to understand his reasoning behind most things. Wynn is protective of her as seen in his fight with Jera. Jera Wynn likes Jera and thinks he is funny when Jera is trying to be serious. They have good teamwork, but they had a fight which led to Jera leaving the crew. Whether or not Jera will return is unknown. Family Wynn's parents were killed when he was 2, so he has almost no relationship or memory of them or any other blood relatives he might have had. However, there are many boys and girls at the Saya Valley Orphanage that Wynn considers to be his brothers and sisters. He also sees Bokoy as somewhat of a father figure. His best friend is Jiho, another orphan who is two years younger than Wynn. He is very protective over them, and his dream is to one day come back to Saya Valley and give them all a better place to live. Allies/ Friends Kaminari Wynn has a great respect for Kaminari and is very grateful to him, having been trained by him for a few months, in which time Wynn greatly improved his abilities. Wynn wishes to be a great pirate like Kaminari, and wants to meet him at some point in the New World to have a battle with him. Enemies Marines Wynn is not fond of the Marines, but he doesn't seem to dislike them very much, unlike his crewmate Jera. Category:KingDoji Category:Character Subpages